Minhas memórias
by sango7higurashi
Summary: Suas memórias se misturaram e agora é hora de botá-las em ordem, mas existem pendências passadas a serem esclarecidas. ItaSaku.
1. Quem é você

Declamer: os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de Masashi Kishimoto

Agradecimentos: agradeço a minhas amigas (Bruna, Samia e Amanda) que revisaram, leram e me deram idéias

_**Minhas memórias**_

Capitulo 1: quem é você?

Sala da hokage

- Tsunade obaa-chan, quero uma missão mais forte

"Pra variar o Naruto esta reclamando da missão"

Já fazia um bom tempo que a Equipe Kakashi não saia em missão e Naruto estava impaciente. Mas para a felicidade dele...

- Tsunade foi confirmado a entrada do novo membro da Akatsuki que junto com outro estão passando pela "Montanha do amanhã"

Foi então que Jiraya percebeu que Naruto estava presente

- Tsunade obaa-chan deixe-nos ir atrás deles

Vendo a situação Tsunade deu um olhar mortal a Jiraya e permitiu que a equipe Kakashi saísse. Após a saída deles Tsunade falou a Jiraya

- Você fez de propósito, sei que sabia que eles estavam aqui

- Desculpe '

Logo a Equipe Kakashi estava perto da "Montanha do amanhã" e logo viram dois homens usando o manto da Akatsuki e Naruto muito apresado foi logo ao ataque mas acertou apenas um kawarimi e antes que pudessem reagir ouviram uma explosão e logo um desmoronamento de pedras. Uma das pedras acertou Sakura e a deixou inconsciente e os Akatsukis fugiram

Hospital de Konoha

Do lado de fora do quarto de Sakura, Naruto andava de um lado pro outro, Sai lia um livro e Kakashi fazia o mesmo

Logo Tsunade saiu do quarto

- Podem entrar ela logo irá recuperar a consciência, não foi nada grave

Assim todos entraram e Naruto ficou ao lado de Sakura que logo acordou

- Onde eu estou?

- que bom que acordou Sakura-chan

- quem é você?

_To __be__ continue..._

_**Oi gente**___

_**Fic nova na área e ai esta o primeiro capitulo e logo vira muito mais**_

_**Esse capitulo foi curto mas o próximo será maior **_

_**Deixem reviews **_

_**Ja ne**_


	2. promessa

Declamer: os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de Masashi Kishimoto

Agradecimentos: agradeço a minhas amigas (Bruna, Samia e Amanda) que revisaram, leram e me deram idéias

_Letras em itálico – memórias_

_**Minhas memórias**_

Capitulo 2: promessa

- Quem é você?

- Como assim Sakura-chan?

- você me conhece?

- Tsunade baa-chan, o que está havendo?

- não faço idéia, Sakura, você se lembra de algo?

Nesse instante Ino entrou no quarto

- tsunade-san soube que a Sakura tinha se acidentado e estava aqui

- Ino-chan, você veio me ver?

Todos olharam para Sakura espantados

- porque a feiosa se lembra da Ino e não do naruto

Todos então se calaram, afinal, a pergunta de sai era valida. Até que passou uma idéia pela cabeça de Tsunade e ela perguntou:

- Sakura quantos anos você tem?

- 8

Todos então pararam para pensar na informação dada até que Ino comentou:

- Tsunade-san, ao que parece a memória dela regrediu

- eu estava pensando nisso, Ino, ela acha que tem oito anos, por isso, não se lembra de nós. Sakura além da Ino de quem se lembra?

- do Iruka-sensei, dos colegas de sala, da mamãe e do Itachi-kun

-Uchiha Itachi?

-sim

Todos pararam e pensaram que alguma coisa estava realmente bem errada na cabeça de Sakura.

- tsunade-san, nessa época Sakura se apaixonou pelo Sasuke, talvez as memórias dela estejam confusas e em atrito, assim, ela pode ter trocado o nome do Sasuke pelo Itachi até porque eles são irmãos. Observe. Sakura, quem é Itachi? O que ele representa pra você?

- o Itachi é o irmão mais velho do Sasuke e é muito lindo e eu acho que estou gostando dele

Ao dizer isso Sakura corou até ficar tão vermelha como um tomate e todos ficaram assustados pois ela tinha certeza que se apaixonara pelo irmão de Sasuke

- Sakura pode nós contar como o conheceu?

Todos então se viraram para Kakashi que até aquele momento sequer parecia estar no recinto

- Kakashi-sensei...??

- ora, essa seria uma narração de linda historia shoujo e seria ótimo mudar um pouco de gênero

"como um cara assim já foi um AMBU?"

* * *

_"não tenho nada pra fazer, ninguém gosta de brincar comigo, só a ino-chan, mas ela esta ocupada..."_

_Esse era o pensamento de __Sakura__uma pequena garota de cabelos róseos__ que andava sozinha por __Konoha__ até que essa __percebeu__ que se perdeu_

_"onde será que eu estou? Será que eu sai da vila?..."_

_Ela__ então começou a ouvir alguns sons e __decidiu__ por procurar de onde vinha, mas ao passar por algumas árvores viu uma kunai vindo em sua direção e a única coisa que foi capaz de fazer foi fechar os olhos e esperar pelo golpe._

_Um__ golpe que não veio_

_Ao__ abrir os olhos viu uma pessoa a sua frente com um braço __entendido__ e esse sangrava muito com a kunai __espetada__ nele_

_- você esta bem?_

_- sim... __Mas__ e o seu braço_

_A pessoa então se ajoelhou na frente dela e __tirou a kunai do braço fazendo assim sangrar mais, mas ele não parecia sentir tanta dor afinal era bem treinado..._

_Sakura por sua vez começou a __olhá-lo, __os cabelos eram negros e compridos, presos em um baixo rabo-de-cavalo e seus olhos eram frios e estavam vermelhos, mas logo __ficaram__ tão __negros__ como seus cabelos_

_- desculpe acabei te assustando não __percebi__ você chegando_

_- não, fui eu que te atrapalhei_

_Ela então pegou o laço vermelho __de seu cabelo e amarrou no lugar da ferida_

_-assim logo vai parar de sangrar!!_

_- ah... __Obrigado... __mas qual o seu nome? E porque veio aqui?_

_- meu nome é Haruno Sakura e eu me perdi, mas e você?__Qual__ o seu nome? E o que fazia aqui?_

_- __Uchiha__Itachi__, eu sempre treino aqui_

_"é o prodígio __Uchiha__, todos falam dele mas eu pensava que ele fosse diferente, e parece mais legal que o __Sasuke_

_- vamos eu te levo em casa_

_-ta _

_E assim eles foram andando em silêncio __exceto__ por algumas __coordenadas__ de __Sakura__ no fim do __trajeto_

_- é aqui, obrigado __Itachi-kun_

_- __tchau _

_- __tchau_

_Ela então entrou correndo em casa sem nem ouvir o que sua mãe falava, apenas entrou no quarto e se tacou na cama, estava muito feliz._

_No dia seguinte, levantou-se e começou a se arrumar para sair, queria contar a __Ino__ sobre __Itachi_

_"a minha fita vermelha ficou com ele, será que a ino-chan vai ficar brava?"_

_Ela logo saiu de casa, mas ao andar alguns metros avistou duas garotas que viviam implicando com ela _

_- oi testa!!_

_- oi tsukushi, makie _

_- melhor parar de andar em ruas movimentadas, pode cair com o peso da testa_

_- ou bater nas pessoas com ela_

_Sakura não queria ter encontrado com elas justamente por isso, elas sempre falavam mal dela e ela fica com vontade de chorar, mas ia se segurar_

_-parem com isso_

_- acha que uma testuda como você pode mandar na gente?_

_E ao dizer isso elas empurraram __Sakura__ que teria caído no chão se não fosse segurada por alguém..._

_- saibam que não é de bom tom empurrar uma pessoa _

_Elas então apenas gelaram com o olhar frio da pessoa que se diria a elas__e apenas __tentaram__ dizer alguma coisa que demorou para sair de suas gargantas_

_- u__uchiha-sa-san , des-desculpe __incomodá-lo__, c-com licença _

_E com isso elas apenas saíram correndo, afinal quem era doido de discutir com um __Uchiha__, principalmente __Itachi__, o __prodígio U__chiha. Sakura apenas abaixou o olhar, fora ajudada por ele novamente _

_- se não reagir elas não iram parar_

_- mesmo reagindo isso não muda o fato de eu ter essa testa enorme..._

_Ele então mediu a própria testa e botou sobre a dela_

_- eu não acho_

_Ela então apenas deu um sorriso _

_- toma, eu tive de comprar outra aquela manchou_

_Ela então olhou a fita vermelha nas mãos dele e a pegou_

_- obrigado_

_Ele então deu meia volta e estava indo embora quando sentiu suas vestes serem puxadas e se virou_

_- nos vamos nos ver novamente?_

_- provavelmente não, eu irei embora hoje_

_- e nunca mais vai voltar?_

_- não _

_- então um dia eu vou __atrás__ de você__te encontrar, mas __só__ depois que eu ficar forte pra me proteger e proteger meus amigos_

_"as vezes é tão tola como o __Sasuke__ mas..."_

_- segura a ponta da fita_

_Ele então arqueou uma __sobrancelha__ mas fez o que foi pedido _

_- então essa fita vai ser o símbolo __da minha promess__a, eu __só__ poderei __encontrá-lo__ se for digna disso afinal você é muito forte e eu não posso ficar __atrás_

_Ele então se abaixou, pegou a fita e amarrou no cabelo __dela,__ deixando-a corada, e se levantou_

_- estarei esperando_

_"apesar de ter um objetivo diferente ela vai ira __atrás__ de mim igual ao tolo do __Sasuke, __isso vai ser interresante"_

_E assim ele se foi e ela que a muito já se esquecera de __Ino__ voltou correndo para casa onde pulou em sua cama gritando de felicidade_

_No outro dia ela acordou assustada e agitada, sua mente estava confusa, e ela apenas saiu correndo do quarto e pela presa apenas tropeçou e caiu da escada onde antes de perder os sentidos deixou uma lagrima solitária rolar pelo seu rosto_

_"__Itachi__..."_

_E __ao acordar no quarto de hospital havia se esquecido de sua promessa e de Itachi..._

**É isso ai****acabou o capitulo 2 **

**Esse foi maior como prometido**

**O terceiro ****só**** vai sair depois ou durante o final de semana**

**Pois ainda tenho que ****escrevê-lo**

**Depois ****digitá-lo**

**E tudo mais **

**Mas é isso**

**Ja****ne**


	3. E assim

Declamer: os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de Masashi Kishimoto

Agradecimentos: agradeço a minhas amigas (Bruna, Samia e Amanda) que revisaram, leram e me deram idéias

obrigado tambem a todos que me mandaram reviews e esclarecendo uma duvida : quando a sakura tinha 8 anos o itachi tinha 13, eles tem uma diferença de 5 anos, pode parecer muito mas hoje em dia você encontra casais com diferenças maiores

_Letras em itálico – memórias_

_**Minhas memórias**_

Capitulo 3: E assim...

Após ouvirem a narração formou-se o silêncio pois todos estavam pensativos.Kakashi estava maravilhado, Naruto,por ser lerdo, pensava se Sasuke havia feito tudo aquilo. Sai achou a historia ridícula e Ino e Tsunade não sabiam mais o que pensar.

"isso é estranho, essa promessa Sasuke não poderia ter feito, é como se faltasse uma peça..."

Nisso a senhora haruno entrou no quarto

- Tsunade-sama como esta a minha filha?

- ela teve perda de memória e não se lembra de nada depois de seus 8 anos de idade e nos falou sobre um garoto o...

- Uchiha- ela a cortou de imediato o que fez com que todos voltassem sua atenção para ela. Ela sabia que Sakura conhecera Itachi?

- durante uns 2 dias ela começou a chegar muito agitada em casa, mas não me disse o que era e depois ela caiu da escada e começou a falar do Uchiha Sasuke.

- ELA CAIU DA ESCADA???

- sim, nessa época ela tinha 8 anos e começou a trocar vários nomes por causa da queda

- talvez ela não tenha trocado o nome do Sasuke, mas sim trocado suas memórias sobre com Itachi pelo Sasuke e todos esse anos foi apaixonada pelo Sasuke achando que era ele em suas memórias

- Itachi fingiu até o ultimo momento, todos confiaram nele até o ultimo instante dele em Konoha – realmente Kakashi tinha razão.

-mas Kakashi- sensei a Sakura já viu o Itachi e nada mudou

- ela não viu Itachi propriamente dito, ela o viu na técnica estranha deles onde eles tocaram de corpo com o de outra pessoa

- Tsunade-sama o que esta acontecendo?- naquela altura a senhora haruno já estava bem aflita

- sua filha nos contou algo interresante, disse que conheceu Uchiha Itachi na época em que ele viveu em Konoha e ao que parece se apaixonou por ele

A senhora haruno congelou e ficou branca, afinal, o susto teria sido imenso para qualquer mãe

Sakura que olhava as pessoas cochichando e já estava bem irritada com a situação resolveu se pronunciar

- posso ir pra casa?

Todos então se viraram para Sakura

"eu poderia deixá-la voltar já que ela não tem mais nenhuma ferida externa, mas o problema é a memória dela. Eu não sei como vai ser quando a memória dela voltar e temo que ela possa fazer alguma besteira, pois talvez esse choque seja maior do que o de ser deixada por Sasuke"

- Sakura pode ir para casa com sua mãe

Todos voltaram sua atenção para Tsunade mas continuaram em silêncio até que ambas, mãe e filha,saíram da sala. A godaime então se dirigiu aos presentes

- Naruto, Ino, quero que vocês passem esses dias com a Sakura, estou preocupada com ela e acima de tudo não quero que ela saiba nada sobre Itachi, Kakashi, quero você de olho na Sakura sem que ela perceba e sai, você fica dispensado até segunda ordem

E assim cada um seguiu sua caminhada

Esconderijo da Akatsuki

- vamos fazer assim mesmo?

- pode ser complicado, a resistência é alta

- eles não vão estar nos esperando, será uma surpresa

- a mais forte é a hokage e ela não vai poder ficar na linha de frente até porque ela é uma medica

- e o garoto sempre perde o controle facilmente

- perfeito


	4. O passeio, a biblioteca e o relatório

Disclaimer: Os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de Masashi Kishimoto, Naruto.

Agradecimentos: Agradeço às minhas amigas (Bruna, Samia e Amanda) que revisaram, leram e me deram idéias.

_Letras em itálico – memórias_

**Minhas memórias**

**Capítulo 4: O passeio, a biblioteca e o relatório. **

No dia seguinte, Sakura se levantou e foi se arrumar, e como estava com pressa, sequer se olhou no espelho. Obviamente procurou por sua fita, mas não a encontrou. Por fim, desistiu.

Ao descer tomou café e logo saiu. Sua mãe apenas pôde dar um suspiro e lembrar-se de algo que daria de tudo para esquecer.

_Durante aquela noite, não estava conseguindo dormir, e por alguma estranha razão, sentia angustia. _

_Ela ouviu um barulho vindo do quarto de Sakura, e achou melhor dar uma pequena olhada._

_Abriu a porta do quarto e viu uma figura de pé ao lado da cama de sua filha, que estava deitada na cama, dormindo. A figura apenas a olhou e tirou as mãos das mechas de cabelos róseos da menina e se pôs a sair pela janela quando a voz da senhora Haruno o parou. _

_- O que está fazendo aqui?_

_Ele apenas a olhou com os olhos vermelhos, tão vermelhos como o sangue que manchava suas vestes, e a lua que iluminava a rua brilhou no quarto e iluminou o mesmo, mostrando assim a identidade da pessoa._

"_Uchiha"_

_Esse foi o ultimo pensamento que a senhora Haruno teve antes que ele simplesmente desaparecesse do quarto._

Ela jamais conseguiu esquecer aquela noite, afinal, foi a mesma noite em que todo o clã Uchiha foi destruído.

"Sakura..."

Sakura andava pela rua, queria encontrar Itachi, então iria até a pequena vila do clã Uchiha. Ela então encontrou Ino e um loiro que vira no dia anterior.

- Olá, Sakura-chan – disse o garoto, meio nervoso.

- O..oi, qual... o seu nome? - Perguntou Sakura.

- Naruto.

-Naruto? Estranho, acho que já ouvi esse nome...

- SÉRIO?!?!?!? - Disse Naruto, abrindo um largo sorriso.

- S-sim, é um garotinho parecido com você, mas ele está sempre sozinho e ninguém gosta dele, ele parece ser legal, mas a mamãe não gosta dele... - sua voz ficava mais baixa a medida que o sorriso do garoto desaparecia.

Por um tempo, Naruto ficou quieto. Comovera-se com as palavras da menina, e decidiu se pronunciar.

- Sakura-chan, vamos passear hoje?

- Depois, eu queria ir ver se o Itachi-kun ainda está aqui na vila. - Disse a garota de cabelos róseos, esperançosa.

- Não, ele já foi, o Sasuke-kun me disse – Mentiu Ino.

- ah... Então tudo bem... - era óbvio o desapontamento na voz de Sakura, mas ela fingia estar bem com um sorriso.

Deram uma volta por Konoha, foi bem animado, Sakura se tornou muito amiga de Naruto e riu muito de suas palhaçadas, ele e Ino até se sentiram como se ainda fosse criança. Já era hora do almoço quando resolveram parar.

- Estou com fome – a voz de Sakura chamou a atenção de Naruto e Ino.

- Vamos ao Ichiraku – Sugeriu o loiro.

- Você não cansa de comer ramen, Naruto? - Perguntou Ino, rindo.

Naruto apenas deu um de seus sorrisos e as levou ao Ichiraku, onde comeram um delicioso ramen.

- E agora, o que vamos fazer?- com a pergunta, todos começaram a pensar, mas a resposta veio rapidamente.

- Naruto, a hokage esta chamando vocês, e quer que a Sakura vá também – disse Shikamaru, entrando na loja de ramen.

- A Tsunade-san? Por quê? - perguntou Ino

- Sei lá, mas vocês viram o Choji? - disse Shikamaru, olhando ao redor.

- acho que está comendo yakinuki – respondeu Ino.

- Que saco... Vou indo – e o filho do clã Nara deixou o lugar.

Naruto, Sakura e Ino foram até o escritório da hokage. Ao baterem na porta, ouviram a voz irritada dela,que provavelmente iria descontar neles sua raiva.

- Você nos chamou, Tsunade-san?

Ao olharem para ela, viram uma enorme marca vermelha na testa da hokage.

- o que aconteceu, Tsunade o-baa-chan? - indagou Naruto, preocupado.

_Tsunade estava andando pela biblioteca à procura de um arquivo importante, e encontrou- o na parte superior da prateleira. Pegou a escada para subir e pegar os papéis, mas não esperava que tivesse tanto pó, e com isso, ela acabou por ter uma crise de espirros e cair da escada, fazendo com que alguns livros também caíssem e acertassem sua cabeça._

Todos estavam tão espantados que sequer sabiam o que dizer.

- Quero que limpem e organizem aquela maldita biblioteca – ordenou a hokage, irritada.

- Mas por que nós, Tsunade o-baa-chan? - perguntou Naruto, desapontado com a "missão".

- Porque vocês não estão fazendo nada, agora vão – foi a resposta da godaime.

Os três saíram da sala, e se encaminharam à biblioteca.

- Ei! Quem é aquela moça? Onde está o Sandaime?

Naruto parou de imediato, pensando no que dizer. Ino então resolveu ajudá-lo.

- Ele está doente, e ela o está substituindo.

- Ah...

Quando eles já estavam distantes, Tsunade abriu sua gaveta e pegou alguns papéis.

"Bem... agora vamos ver o que você andou fazendo antes de ir embora, Uchiha"

**Relatório ANBU**

_**Caso Uchiha**_

_**Após cometer os homicídios contra o próprio clã, Uchiha Itachi desapareceu completamente, a equipe de buscas nada encontrou até o presente momento.**_

_**Segundo seu irmão mais novo, Uchiha Sasuke, Itachi já agia"estranhamente" à cerca de duas semanas, quando teve um surto de raiva devido à acusação de ter matado Shisui Uchiha. Desde essa data, ele e seu pai começaram a ignorar um ao outro mutuamente. Fora isso, o irmão mais novo não percebeu nenhum indício de que tais atos aconteceriam.**_

_**Sua equipe ANBU também não percebeu tais mudanças já que esse quase não falava com ninguém. **_

_**Duas garotas, Kamenashi Tsukushi e Shougo Makie, o viram com Haruno Sakura, andando juntos por cerca de uma semana.**_

_**Ao tentarmos retirar alguma informação dela, descobrimos que sua memória havia sido bloqueada por um jutsu muito forte, ao qual não conseguimos quebrar. Segundo a mãe dela, na mesma noite dos homicídios, ela o viu no quarto da garota mas desconhecia os motivos dele estar ali, mas sabia que eles se encontravam, apesar de não saber como se conheceram. A garota sofreu um acidente e bateu fortemente a cabeça, o que causou uma pequena troca de nomes mas fora isso, não se sabe se pode afetar o jutsu e danificar sua mente.**_

Tsunade parou de ler ali, não precisava terminar para entender o que havia acontecido.

"Ela passou uma semana com ele, e não apenas dois dias, a queda provavelmente enfraqueceu o jutsu e fez com que ela se lembrasse de ter conhecido Itachi, mas o trocou com Sasuke, e ao se acidentar na missão, provavelmente, deve ter enfraquecido-o ainda mais" concluiu.

- SHIZUNEEEE...!!!!!

A mulher chamada chegou à sala da Hokage.

- Sim, Tsunade-sama?

- Quero que você chame a senhora Haruno.

- Sim!

Não muito tempo depois, a porta da sala da Hokage foi aberta e a senhora Haruno adentrou a sala.

- A senhora me chamou? Aconteceu algo? - Perguntou a Senhora Haruno.

A Hokage pegou o relatório e o entregou a senhora Haruno.

- Segundo esse relatório, a senhora sabia do fato de sua filha ter tido contato com o Itachi.

- Sim... Eu já sabia de tudo, de que eles se encontravam, de que fora por ele que a Sakura havia se apaixonado, do jutsu na memória dela e o que a queda poderia ter causado – disse a Haruno, nervosa.

- E mesmo assim, permitiu que ela se tornasse uma ninja...

- Durante muitas vezes, pensei seriamente sobre isso. Temia que eles se encontrassem, ao mesmo tempo em que não podia simplesmente impedi-la de fazer o que queria.

- Entendo... Mas agora não temos muito que fazer, a menos que queira apagar a memória dela...

- Eu...

No final do dia, Sakura, Naruto e Ino terminaram seu trabalho e foram novamente ao Ichiraku.

- Estou exausta, aquela biblioteca é imensa... - reclamou a loira.

- Concordo - Naruto e Sakura acabaram falando ao mesmo tempo, o que fez com que corassem levemente.

Estavam quase chegando, quando ouviram uma explosão vinda dos portões da vila.

Logo o sino começou a tocar, indicando que estavam sendo atacados.

#continua#

_Oi gente!_

Desculpem-me pela demora, é que tive uma pequena crise de desviciamento em Naruto...

Na verdade me viciei em Hana Yori Dango, e acabei ficando com mais vontade de assistir a digitar a fic.

Então eu pensei

"não posso deixar os fãs me esperando, vou digitar"

Ai eu comecei mas ainda assim tava com preguiça

Então eu tive prova...

E depois de te-la feito eu decidi digitar logo a fic

E então...

Eu acabei

Bem.. Agora eu irei responder minhas reviews...

_Daiane: __que bom que gostou... Eu sei que você só irá continuar a ler se eu te obrigar, então... Eu vou te obrigar a ler pra você me dizer como está _

_Haru no hana:__ bem, aí esta a continuação, e está bem maior e talvez apenas o cinco seja meio pequeno, o resto vai seguir essa linha_

_Já os detalhes, eu prometo que vou me esforçar_

_E bem... Obrigado por me emprestar o cadáver da Sakura mas... Eu a prefiro viva... Pelo menos até o final da fic..._

_Continue lendo!_

_Hika456:__ nossa obrigada, eu tomei um susto quando abri o meu MSN e veio um monte de aviso do fanfiction e fiquei mas espantada quando vi que você me add em tudo, fiquei muito feliz_

_Continue lendo! _

_Susan:__ que bom que gostou_

_Continue lendo!_

_Uchiha Polyana:__ ai esta a continuação _

_Continue lendo!_


	5. ataque

Declamer: os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de Masashi Kishimoto

Agradecimentos: agradeço a minhas amigas (Bruna, Samia e Amanda) que revisaram, leram e me deram idéias

Obs. (pra quem lê o mangá) para situar melhor o pessoal que acompanha o mangá a historia se passa logo depois que o Sasuke formou o time hebi e vai atrás do Itachi, mas o Deidara não morreu. Na parte onde o pessoal de Konoha vai atrás do Sasuke e o Deidara explode foi substituído por ser uma informação da entrada de um membro, no caso o Tobi e o Sasuke invés de encontrar o Deidara encontrou uma informação a respeito do ataque a Konoha e foi pra lá encontrar o Itachi, mas essa parte vai ser explicada na fic, foi mais pra dar uma situada nos leitores

Minhas memórias

Capitulo 5: Ataque

Logo toda a vila estava iniciando os preparativos de emergência, sendo o mais importante esconder Naruto dos invasores

A Akatsuki...

Homens da ANBU logo apareceram na frente Naruto onde o levaram dali, esse sobre altos protestos. Ino, que em meio à confusão se esqueceu da falta de memória de Sakura, saiu para ajudar os feridos, deixando Sakura sozinha

Ela muito assustada saiu correndo pela rua

Itachi estava separado dos demais Akatsukis, por ordem do líder, quanto mais espalhados estivessem melhor, naquele momento ele estava 

iniciando uma pequena luta com Kakashi, esse lhe fez uma pergunta curiosa

- Itachi, você se lembra de ter conhecido uma garota de nome haruno Sakura?

- não sei tudo relacionado à Konoha eu fiz questão de esquecer

Kakashi o olhou serio, se ele se lembrava jamais iria contar. Já estava partindo pra cima quando uma bomba explodiu entre os dois, eles olharam pra cima e viram Deidara sobre seu pássaro de argila, Itachi amaldiçoou o loiro, mas logo sua mente mudou ao olhar para baixo do telhado onde se encontrava e ver uma garota de cabelos róseos correndo desesperadamente

Essa por sua vez não viu Itachi, mas sim Deidara, esse também a viu e se lembrou de que ela matara Sasori e resolveu se dirigir a ela, soltando uma bomba, que teria a acertado se não tivesse sido salva por Ino e Kakashi

- ino-chan

- desculpe, Sakura-chan, "eu me esqueci da sua memória"

-?

- Ino, leve a Sakura daqui

- mas Kakashi-sensei eu posso ficar...

- VAI

Ino saiu correndo puxando Sakura e mandou que essa continuasse fugindo até o abrigo e voltou para ajudar Kakashi, esse inicio uma luta com Deidara

"Itachi sumiu no ataque de Deidara... será que ele foi..."

--

Sakura começou a correr estava muito assustada e com medo que não conseguisse chegar ao abrigo sem ser notada, virou uma esquina e viu um homem cair aos seus pés, morto, atrás dele tinha um homem com um manto negro, mas se assustou mesmo ao olhar os olhos vermelhos da figura a frente

- Itachi-kun

Ele por um momento pareceu excitar, mas se manteve firme, e logo o manguekyo sharingan brilhou em seus olhos

Sakura ao ver tais olhos começou a ver vários flashes e lagrimas saíram dos seus olhos, o que eram aquelas cenas, quem eram aquelas pessoas, de onde era... Aquele sangue...

- Itachi...

--

Pain estava andando pelas galerias subterrâneas de Konoha a procura de Naruto quando Zetsu apareceu em sua frente

- o jinjuriki de faltante foi capturado com sucesso e esta na base com Tobi

- vamos parar a invasão, retirar o biju é mais importante e a Kyuubi pode faltar, avise os outros, a Konan esta em algum lugar dessa galeria

--

Sakura ainda chorava, não sabia ao certo o porquê de estar tão confusa

Itachi ainda a encarava quando Zetsu apareceu no local

- vamos nos retirar, o outro jinjuriki foi capturado, ele é mais importante agora

E como chegou, Zetsu desapareceu

Sakura deu alguns passos em direção a Itachi e segurou o manto desse e olhou nos seus olhos

- porque você...

Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa sentiu um mal estar e desmaiou nos braços do Akatsuki. Esse a segurou no colo e a deitou no banco próximo

- eu já lhe disse que não serei o seu "príncipe", meus planos pra você estão bem guardados

Ele olhou para ela uma ultima vez e logo depois olhou para s árvore à frente e deu um leve sorriso, desaparecendo logo depois

Um ser desceu da árvore e olhou para a garota desmaiada

- o que esta acontecendo?

#continue#

**Oi gente!!**

**Nossa como eu demorei para fazer um capitulo pequeno como esse, mas tem uma explicação **

**Eu estava sem tempo e depois peguei a pior gripe que vocês podem imaginar, foi terrível porque eu fiquei de cama e com febre**

**Por isso eu fiz uma fic especial contando a minha doença através do Sasuke, é um pequeno pedido de desculpas pelo atraso e também uma fic bonitinha contando o que aconteceu comigo**

_**Resumo:**_

_**Cuida de mim**_

_**O dia em que Sasuke ficou doente e sua mãe e Itachi tiveram que cuidar dele**_

**O próximo capitulo vai ser ENORME então compensa, mas talvez demore um pouco porque minhas provas vão começar e eu tenho que estudar bastante pra não ficar de recuperação, mas assim que der eu atualizo **

**Bem... Agora vamos as reviews**

**Hika-lly: nossa, quantas perguntas... Não se preocupe que essa parte já esta planejada e algumas coisas já vão aparecer no próximo capitulo, que aliais esta ENORME**

**Continue lendo**

**Nyuu – Lucy: que bom, ganhei uma leitora nova, espero que você continue gostando e lendo, esse capitulo demorou e saiu pequeno, mas o ****próximo vai ser grande, eu prometo**

**Little Snow Angel****: bem ai esta mais um capitulo, e o Itachi apareceu**

**Amanda: que bom que gostou**

**Tsunay Nami****: bem ai esta o capitulo**

**Aline: ai esta o capitulo pequeno, mas bom.**

**O próximo vai ser maior**

**Bem gente é isso**

**Ja ne**


	6. o pergaminho parte 1

Disclaymer: Os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Agradecimentos: agradeço a minhas amigas (Bruna, Samia e Amanda) que revisaram, leram e me deram idéias.

_Letras em itálico – memórias_

Minhas memórias

Capítulo 6: O pergaminho parte 1

O ser que observava Sakura sentiu a presença de alguém chegando e se escondeu novamente na árvore, porém sem se preocupar em esconder sua presença.

Logo Kakashi e Ino apareceram e foram até Sakura, Ino fez um breve exame.

- Ela não tem ferimentos externos, mas acho melhor levá-la ao hospital para Tsunade-san dar uma olhada na mente dela.

Kakashi pegou Sakura e quando já estava saindo parou e olhou o topo da árvore.

- O que houve, Kakashi-san?

- Nada...

Ele então continuou andando. Logo chegaram ao hospital, estava muito movimentado.

Uma das enfermeiras encaminhou Sakura a um quarto até que Tsunade pudesse vê-la.

--

Depois de muito tempo Tsunade chegou ao quarto onde apenas Kakashi se encontrava, Ino já havia saído há muito tempo para poder ajudar as enfermeiras.

- O que aconteceu com ela?

- No ataque, ela acabou ficando sozinha e quando a encontramos ela já estava assim, sequer se mexe, acho que ela encontrou Itachi.

Tsunade encarou um pouco Kakashi e logo depois começou a fazer alguns ins até uma luz verde brilhar em sua mão, passou a mesma sobre a cabeça de Sakura.

- A mente dela entrou em colapso.

- Ela recebeu o tsukuyomi?

- Acho que sim, mas esse não é o problema, o que acontece é que ela está com a mente bagunçada devido à perda de memória e o jutsu do selo. Bem... Só vamos saber de algo quando ela acordar.

- Tsunade-sama, precisamos de você no quarto 207.

Com o chamado da enfermeira Tsunade saiu.

Meia hora mais tarde Sakura abriu os olhos.

- Onde... Eu estou?

- Acordou, Sakura?

- Kakashi-sensei...

- Eu vou chamar Tsunade-san

Kakashi saiu e logo voltou com a companhia da hokage.

- Sakura, como está se sentindo? Se lembra de algo?

- Tsunade-san... Eu encontrei com ele.

- Itachi?

- Sim, eu me lembrei dele, eu conheci ele quando criança e eu perdi a memória.

- Então você se lembra do tempo que passou com ele?

- Tempo? Eu o vi durante dois dias, mas é estranho não parece a mesma pessoa

- Eu sei, deve ser estranho receber tanta informação, mas o que eu quero dizer é que segundo alguns papéis que eu li vocês foram vistos juntos por cerca de uma semana.

- Uma semana?

Uma forte dor atingiu Sakura e ela colocou as mãos na cabeça e algumas cenas passaram pela sua mente.

_- Itachi-kun, que livro é esse?_

_- Meu irmão que me deu, é uma historia desinterresante, pelo menos para mim._

_- Qual o nome?_

_- Cinderela._

_- Eu conheço essa história, minha mãe já leu pra mim, é uma linda história, pois a garota consegue ficar com o príncipe, eu gostaria de poder ficar com o meu..._

_- Seu príncipe?_

_- É... Eu o encontrei, mas provavelmente não poderei ficar ao seu lado_

Essa lembrança é minha?

_Sangue, havia sangue nas suas roupas e na do ser a sua frente, havia sangue em toda parte e quem era... Aquele no chão?_

- O que foi isso?

- O que aconteceu, Sakura?

- Eu vi... Algo...

- O quê?

- Eu não sei ao certo, mas... Acho que eram minhas memórias

- O que eram?

Sakura contou a Tsunade tudo o que viu

- Sakura, lembra que eu te disse que você passou um tempo com Itachi, ao que parece o selo que ele aplicou na sua memória está fraco devido à queda e a seu encontro com Itachi, essas memórias devem estar escapando aos poucos. Por hora, descanse.

Sakura ficou internada no hospital por mais dois dias e depois pôde receber alta, nesse período tentou lembrar-se de algo, mas sempre que tentava só via sangue, Naruto lhe fez varias visitas o que a fez se sentir bem, apesar de tudo Naruto era um bom amigo.

Kakashi estava no quarto quando Tsunade chegou.

- Bem, Sakura, você já pode voltar para casa.

- Certo.

Sakura não contestou muito e apenas saiu olhando uma vez para seus senseis.

Ela caminhou lentamente pelo hospital, precisava colocar sua mente em ordem. Viajando em seus pensamentos ela chegou a sua casa, entrou e subiu para seu quarto, sentou na cama e ficou parada por um tempo.

Olhou sua bolsa ninja que se encontrava sobre a mesa, tomou uma decisão, pegou a bolsa e saiu do quarto.

Já estava saindo da casa quando ouviu o chamado de sua mãe.

- Não vá atrás dele, não vale à pena.

- Mamãe...

Sakura não fazia idéia do que sua mãe sabia a respeito da relação dela e de Itachi, por isso apenas a ouviu falar.

- Eu sei que quer ir atrás dele, mas não se engane, ele...

- Eu quero entender o que aconteceu.

Sakura saiu e trancou a porta por fora.

- E você não vai me impedir.

Ela então saiu correndo com todas as forças de suas pernas, já estava próxima aos portões da vila quando parou.

"Por que está tão vazio e quieto?"

- Há quanto tempo, Sakura.

A garota olhou a pessoa a sua frente espantada.

- Não pode ser...

**Oi!!**

**Nossa como eu demorei...**

**Eu estava em semana de provas então não pude digitar**

**Eu sei que disse que esse capitulo ia ser maior, mas eu achei melhor cortá-lo para dar mais suspense, o próximo vai ser maior que esse, isso com certeza**

**Pretendo atualizar o mais rápido possível...**

**momento propaganda**

**Eu estou escrevendo outra fic, essa no caso é yaoi**

**É sasunaru **

**Ela se chama " eu sempre vou te amar"**

**Quem gosta de yaoi e desse casal da uma lida**

**fim do momento propaganda**

**Bem hora das reviews**

**Nyuu - Lucy**** : que bom que gostou, desculpepor esses caps estarem sendo pequenos... o próximo vai ser maior**

**Aline: valeu... com vergonha por causa do capitulo pequeno eu vou aumentar...**

**MANDEM REVIEWS**


	7. O pergaminho parte 2

Disclaimer: Os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Agradecimentos: agradeço a minhas amigas (Bruna, Samia e Amanda) que revisaram, leram e me deram idéias.

_Letras em itálico – memórias_

Minhas memórias

Capítulo 7: O pergaminho - Parte II

- Você tem certeza, Kakashi?

- Tenho, a presença que senti quando peguei a Sakura era a do Sasuke, Tsunade-san. O que devemos fazer?

- Ele deve ter vindo atrás do Itachi, será que ele os viu juntos?

- É provável.

- É melhor procurarmos não deixar que Naruto vá atrás dele.

- Acho que ele já foi.

- Ele estava ouvindo atrás da porta...

- É... Estava. Deve ter vindo saber da Sakura.

- Vá logo atrás dele!

--

- Sasuke...

Ver Sasuke em Konoha era estranho ainda mais pelo fato de ele estar indo atrás do irmão dele.

E pensando mais a fundo, sequer parou para refletir sobre seus sentimentos, afinal foi apaixonada por Sasuke. Não, ainda era. Não se apaixonou por ele só por causa da confusão que fez. Se fosse assim, ela agora deveria estar apaixonada por Itachi, e tinha certeza de que não estava. Mas afinal, por que queria ir atrás dele? Queria respostas...

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Nossa, que reação mais inesperada, pensei que fosse ficar feliz em me ver.

- Estou, mas...

- O que estava fazendo com Itachi?

- Como assim?

Eu vim atrás dele e quando o encontrei vocês estavam juntos, mas ele não te matou. Por quê? Ele disse que tinha planos para você, o que era?

A mente de Sakura começou a trabalhar a mil, flashes de sangue apareciam em sua mente. Ela então ouviu uma voz que reconheceu como sendo a de Itachi.

_- No templo principal de Nakano, da vila Uchiha, embaixo do sétimo tatame é a sala de reuniões, lá há um pergaminho sobre o sharingan para o Sasuke e atrás dele há o símbolo Uchiha. Se apertá-lo irá abrir o fundo falso, e dentro dele há um pergaminho para você. _

Ela então voltou à tona, e percebeu que Sasuke a encarava. Não sabia o que responder ou o que ainda sentia por ele, e a única coisa que foi capaz de dizer foi:

No templo de Nakano, embaixo do sétimo tatame, há uma sala de reuniões ali? Você já foi lá?

Sasuke foi pego de supresa, não imaginava que Sakura soubesse daquele lugar. Enquanto pensava nas várias possibilidades sentiu um chakra conhecido se aproximando. Apenas pegou Sakura no colo e saiu correndo até a vila Uchiha.

- Restrinja o seu chakra, se não Naruto vai nos perseguir.

- O Naruto?

- É, ele está nos seguindo.

Sakura fez o que lhe foi pedido.

Logo já estavam de frente para a entrada da vila. Começaram a andar pelas ruas desertas. Nada havia mudado, estava todo destruído, os corpos a muito já haviam sido retirados, as manchas de sangue já quase não eram vistas, pois já haviam sido limpas pela chuva. Sakura saiu andando na frente, não sabia aonde iria parar, mas ia seguindo até que parou em frente a uma casa.

Sasuke também parou e ficou a olhar a casa, assustando-se ao perceber que se tratava da casa onde morou quando seus pais ainda estavam vivos.

Sakura olhava a casa e forçava um pouco a mente, sabia que por alguma razão aquela casa era familiar.

"Eu já... Estive aqui...".

--

_Sakura estava correndo até que parou na beira de um pequeno rio a frente._

"_Acho que ele não vai me alcançar tão cedo"._

_Ao pensar nisso, olhou para o rio e viu alguma coisa atrás de sí._

- _Te peguei._

_Ela levou um susto tão grande que se virou rapidamente, mas pisou em falso, e acabou por puxar a pessoa à sua frente, que caiu no rio com ela, e acabaram completamente encharcados._

- _Você me assustou._

- _Você que se assustou muito facilmente, deveria ficar mais alerta, é a regra nº1 de um ninja, ainda não aprendeu isso?_

- _Desculpa - ela então fez uma cara triste, Itachi logicamente percebeu mas não iria consolá-la ou qualquer coisa do gênero._

- _Bem... De um jeito ou de outro, não podemos ficar com essa roupa molhada, minha casa é aqui perto, vamos lá, eu te dou uma roupa seca._

- _Ok._

_Ele então pegou a menina no colo, era mais rápido assim._

_Logo já estava na frente de casa._

- _Será que não vou incomodar?_

- _Não se preocupe, meu pai está no trabalho e o Sasuke deve ter ido treinar, ele faz isso todo dia, quer ir treinar mais do que na academia. Quanto a minha mãe, ela vai até gostar..._

_- ?_

_Eles então entraram e tiraram os sapatos, tão logo, a mãe de Itachi chegou._

- _Olá! Quem é a sua amiga? "Que fato inédito, ele trazendo gente para casa"._

- _Mãe, a senhora poderia nos trazer umas toalhas para mim e para a Sakura e uma roupa do Sasuke?_

_Ela observou o estado dos dois e percebeu como estavam._

- _Não seria melhor tomar um banho? Venha comigo, Sakura-chan._

_A pequena olhou para Itachi, que apenas confirmou com a cabeça. Ela então seguiu a mulher e Itachi seguiu para seu quarto para tomar um banho._

_Depois de um longo tempo bateram na porta de Itachi._

- _Entre._

_Sakura entrou timidamente, estava vestindo um lindo vestido de alças, branco com pequenas flores rosas, essa olhou para Itachi, que estava sentado olhando para ela, apenas de calças, com o peitoral a mostra, enquanto seus cabelos estavam soltos e a toalha sobre seus ombros, indicando que estava secando-os._

_Ficaram se encarando por um tempo, Sakura estava meio corada por estar no quarto de um garoto e corava mais ainda pelo silêncio formado e o olhar penetrante de Itachi, sem contar o fato de que esse estava sem camisa. Ela podia ser nova, mas não era tão inocente a ponto de ficar perto de um garoto sem camisa e não reagir. Por fim, ele quebrou o silêncio._

- _Bem... Eu vou colocar uma camisa e te levo para casa._

- _Ok._

_Ele então caminhou até o armário e tirou uma camisa preta com o símbolo Uchiha nas costas, colocou-a e se dirigiu a Sakura._

- _Vamos._

_Eles saíram do quarto e se dirigiram à saída, já estavam quase saindo quando a mãe de Itachi chegou._

- _Sakura-chan, vem aqui um instantinho._

_A menina chegou perto da senhora que cochichou em seu ouvido:_

- _O vestido é um presente, e ficou lindo em você, eu aposto que o Itachi-kun também gostou, cuide bem dele, Sakura-chan._

- _Sim._

_Ela então saiu com Itachi._

- _O que ela disse?_

- _Segredos de mulher._

_Itachi arqueou uma sombrancelha, provavelmente sua mãe que ensinou aquilo, e resolveu ficar em silêncio enquanto caminhava._

_--_

Aquilo era estranho, eram suas memórias. Então Tsunade tinha razão, ela passou uma semana com ele, mas.. E aquele sangue?

Sakura se sentiu tentada a perguntar.

- Sasuke-kun, você pode me levar ao templo?

- Como assim? Para quê? E aliás, você ainda não res...

- Eu ainda não sei ao certo, mas eu conheci ele quando criança, mas tive perda de memória e agora ela está voltando aos poucos, eu me lembro que tinha que ir ao templo, na sala de reuniões, tem uma coisa lá para mim – ela o cortou e contou tudo em um fôlego só.

Sasuke começou a absorver a informação, não se lembrava de ter mais nada na sala e muito menos de ver seu irmão com qualquer outra pessoa até que tentou se lembrar de algo a que jamais dera importância.

--

_Sasuke chegou em casa e percebeu que seu irmão não havia chegado e foi procurar sua mãe, ela estava lavando uma roupa e Sasuke estranhou, pois era pequena, mas não era dele._

- _Mãe, que roupa é essa?_

- _É aquela que te contei que seu irmão ganhou._

- _Qual? Aquela roupa feminina que um homem doido deu para ele?_

- _Essa mesma._

- _Mas não era um vestido?_

- _Não._

_Sasuke estranhou, sua mãe já havia lhe contado que um homem meio doido deu uma roupa de presente para seu irmão, mas era uma roupa feminina, e ele podia jurar que era um vestido._

_Logo seu irmão chegou._

- _Itachi-kun, eu lavei a roupa, amanhã já está seca._

- _Obrigado._

_Sasuke não entendeu por que seu irmão agradeceu pois achou que sua mãe mantesse aquela roupa limpa por puro prazer._

_Mas aquilo não era de seu interesse, então... Não deu a mínima._

_--_

Talvez a roupa fosse de Sakura, mas... Aquilo não fazia o menor sentido e também não era o mais importante agora.

- Vem, vamos até o templo de Nakano.

- Ok.

Sakura seguiu Sasuke e logo chegaram ao templo onde se encontrava a sala de reuniões do clã. Eles entraram no templo e abriram o tatami. Quase não enxergavam, estava bem escuro e pouco se via, apenas algumas partes estavam iluminadas.

Sakura se aproximou do lugar onde deveria estar o botão e o lugar do pergaminho. Logo o encontrou e tão logo achou o pergaminho.

Quando ia abri-lo, Sasuke o tirou de suas mãos.

- Se foi o meu irmão que deixou, isso me pertence.

- Ele deixou para mim, talvez para você não faça tanto sentido como para mim.

Sasuke lhe deu as costas e saiu do templo, sendo seguido por Sakura. Do lado de fora do templo, Sasuke começou a observar o pergaminho.

Esse era pequeno e estava enrolado com uma pequena fita vermelha com algumas manchas já secas. Estava tão concentrado que sequer percebeu que alguém se aproximou.

- Sasuke...

Esse apenas olhou na direção que foi chamado.

**Olá,**

**Aqui não é a Sango, é a amiga dela. Ela foi viajar para os EUA, mas deixou comigo o caderno onde ela escreve esta fanfic.**

**Ela também me pediu para avisar que agradece à todas as pessoas que enviaram reviews, e que quando voltar da viagem, irá responder a todas com muito carinho!**

**Até o próximo capítulo.**


	8. Conversas

Disclaimer: Os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Agradecimentos: Agradeço a minhas amigas (Bruna, Samia e Amanda) que revisaram, leram e me deram idéias.

_Letras em itálico – memórias_

Minhas memórias

Capítulo 8: Conversas.

Três dias haviam passado e o bijuu já havia sido retirado, assim todos os akatsukis já haviam sido dispensados.

Itachi ainda estava na base, estava pensando sobre o que iria fazer a respeito de Sakura, o único problema era que Deidara estava insistentemente o irritando.

- O que você quer?

- Quero saber no que você tanto pensa, un.

- Não é da sua conta.

Deidara ficou quieto e emburrado olhando para Itachi, esse nem ligou, tinha mais com o que se preocupar.

Após alguns minutos pensando, dirigiu-se a Deidara.

- Eu preciso da sua ajuda.

- Ah! Você estava me ignorando até agora e depois vem pedir ajuda? Un!

- Quero que me leve até Konoha.

- Konoha? O que quer fazer lá? Reviver seus tempos de criança? Un.

- Cale a boca! Pode me levar até lá?

- Ora, se vire, vai correndo, un.

- Com o seu pássaro é mais rápido.

- Peça 'por favor' que eu penso no seu caso, un.

Itachi o encarou com o sharingan em seu olhar mais frio possível.

- Ok, ok, eu te levo.

--

Naruto estava perplexo, então era verdade, Sasuke estava em Konoha.

- Sasuke...

- A quanto tempo... Resolveu crescer e parar de sair gritando?

- Sasuke, você voltou, mas... Por quê?

- O que foi? Não está feliz por me ver?

- Estou, mas... Por quê?

- Não é óbvio? Eu vim atrás do Itachi no ataque a Konoha, mas uma coisa me intrigou... O relacionamento da Sakura com meu irmão.

- Eles se conheceram quando eram crianças.

Sasuke olhou adiante e viu Kakashi e Tsunade.

- Segundo alguns relatórios que li, uma semana antes de ir embora, Itachi passou um tempo com Sakura, mas ainda não sabemos o objetivo, até porque ele usou um jutsu na memória dela para que ela não se lembrasse de nada, e no momento, esse jutsu está instável e ela está recuperando a memória aos poucos.

- Então pode ser que esteja tudo no pergaminho que ele deixou.

Ao dizer isso, Sasuke soltou o laço e abriu o pergaminho.

- Mas o quê...?

--

Como era fácil invadir Konoha, mesmo tendo acabado de passar por um ataque. Realmente o pássaro de Deidara era útil, mesmo estando perto de Konoha era provável que não chegasse tão rápido.

Sabiam exatamente aonde ir, usaram um henge no jutsu e pararam na frente de uma casa. Itachi tentou abrir a porta, mas esta estava trancada.

- Por que a gente não explode a porta?

- Porque eu quero abrir a porta, não explodir a casa.

- Mas eu disse só a porta, é só colocar bombinhas na fechadura.

- Faça isso.

Deidara pegou um pouco de argila e fez pequenas bombinhas e colocou no buraco da fechadura, e com isso, explodiu a tranca. Eles entraram.

No sofá da sala havia uma mulher sentada, chorando.

- A quanto tempo.

Os olhos da mulher a frente se arregalaram.

- Uchiha... Itachi.

- Nossa, você se lembra de mim? Aonde está a Sakura-chan?

- Eu não vou deixar que você toque na minha filha!

- Não quero saber se você deixa, quero saber aonde ela está.

- Eu não sei... Ela se lembrou de você e deve ter ido atrás de você, não consegui impedi-la.

"Então ela se lembrou mesmo".

- Quanto ela lembrou?

- Não sei, ela sofreu um acidente e a memória dela está instável, ela se lembra de ter te conhecido e parece que está se lembrando do resto.

- Então acho que sei aonde ela está.

- Onde?

- No templo de Nakano, eu mandei ela ir para lá.

- O que você pretende? Matá-la também? Pretende fazer o mesmo que fez com o meu marido?

- Seu marido se matou.

- Ele foi morto, foi morto pela ambição do clã Uchiha, um clã manchado com sangue, igual a seu símbolo. Ao mesmo tempo que o leque espalha fogo, ele espalha sangue.

- Não me interessa o que aconteceu com seu marido, me interesso com o que está acontecendo com a sua filha. Um morto não pode me dar poder, mas uma viva pode.

- Eu não vou permitir, esse poder tem que acabar.

- Sua mentalidade não mudou em nada.

- Seu gênio horrível também não, líder.

- Relembrando os velhos tempos?

- Cale a boca.

Ficaram em silêncio. Itachi usou sua velocidade para surgir atrás da senhora Haruno, desferiu um soco em um ponto específico e a mulher perdeu os sentidos.

- Deidara, vamos.

- Afinal, o que está tramando?

- Nada da sua conta.

--

Sasuke olhava o pergaminho sem entender. O que era aquilo? Soltou o pergaminho no chão para que todos vissem.

No pergaminho, havia um desenho de uma borboleta e escrito em vermelho o nome 'Haruno Sakura' e cinco pontinhos.

- Isso é um contrato de Kuchiyose no jutsu.

- Mas por que isso estaria aqui, Kakashi?

- Não faço idéia, Tsunade-sama.

- Eu sei.

Todos então olharam para o telhado do templo onde duas pessoas se encontravam.

**Olá novamente,**

**Como sabem, a Sango foi viajar, e eu, a amiga dela, que estou digitando. Aliás, se caso surgir algum erro posterior, peço para que me perdoem, já que eu realmente não consegui entender algumas passagens desse capítulo, mas mantive exatamente como estava escrito. Também não tenho certeza se são 5 pontinhos, já que o 5 parecia um I o.O.**

**E ela agradece e aprecia muito as reviews, as quais repito que responderá assim que voltar de viagem!**

**Até o próximo capítulo.**


	9. Borboleta da verdade

Disclaimer: Os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Agradecimentos: agradeço a minhas amigas (Bruna, Samia e Amanda) que revisaram, leram e me deram idéias.

_Letras em itálico – memórias_

Minhas memórias

Capítulo 9: Borboleta de verdade.

Um dos homens desceu e revelou a figura de Uchiha Itachi, e segurada por este estava a mãe de Sakura, que aos poucos acordava.

Mamãe.

"Sakura...".

A quanto tempo, Sakura.

A voz fria daquele ser de olhos vermelhos parecia perturbar todos, exceto Sasuke, que já estava se preparando para atacar, mas Sakura percebeu, pois se postou na frente dele.

Solte minha mãe.

Não, fuja, Sakura, você tem que fugir!- a mãe de Sakura gritava já muito desesperada até que Itachi resolveu o que ia fazer.

Proponho uma troca, você pela sua mãe.

Todos ficaram em silêncio até que Sakura andou lentamente até ele.

Sakura, não!

Tsunade segurou Naruto para que esse não se envolvesse e Kakashi correu até Sakura, e nesse momento, Itachi puxou Sakura pelo braço e jogou a mãe dessa contra Kakashi, que a agarrou, mas Sakura acabou sendo levada por Itachi.

Sasuke já estava indo atrás deles quando a mãe de Sakura se arrastou até ele e segurou sua perna.

"Não consigo me mover, isso é um jutsu de paralisação?".

Não vai adiantar nada ir atrás deles sem saber de nada.

Não me interessa, eu só quero matá-lo.

Se não me ouvir vai morrer, e não matar.

Sasuke se acalmou e a senhora Haruno desfez o jutsu. Naruto, que também estava mais calmo, foi solto por Tsunade. A mente deste estava cheia de pensamentos, eram muitas informações.

"Eu tenho que salvar a Sakura-chan, mas o Sasuke...".

Naruto saiu correndo em direção a Sasuke e lhe deu um soco no rosto, esse se recuperou e olhou o loiro, era compreensível, afinal ele simplesmente voltou para Konoha sem nenhuma explicação.

Ei! Quem você pensa que é para bater no Sasuke-kun?

Nessa hora, a dona da voz, Karin, surgiu, junto com Suigetsu e Juugo.

Então esse é o seu novo time, Sasuke.

O Uchiha olhou para Kakashi mas não se deu ao trabalho de responder, apenas se virou para o seu time.

Onde estavam?

Bem...

--

_O trio estava procurando por Sakura assim como Sasuke mandara, Juugo parou e chamou os outros._

_O que foi, Juugo?_

_As aves me disseram que tem um pássaro gigante perto de Konoha, e pela descrição, os homens com ele são da Akatsuki._

_Então vamos atrás deles._

_Seguindo o que foi dito, eles foram até a floresta, e quando chegaram encontraram o tal pássaro pousado entre algumas árvores, mais adiante estava o Uchiha mais velho e um loiro desconhecido, esse último fez o pássaro desaparecer em uma cortina de fumaça. A dupla foi se aproximando de Konoha enquanto o time Hebi os seguia a distância, até que eles pararam na porta de uma casa, olharam pela janela e viram Itachi discutindo com uma mulher, e por um segundo, acharam que Deidara os havia visto._

_Depois que a dupla saiu, o time Hebi os perdeu de vista._

_Que droga! Aqueles malditos são rápidos!_

_Não adianta, Suigetsu, estamos perdidos._

_Cale a boca, Karin, eu já sei._

_Por que não seguimos o chakra do Sasuke e o avisamos?_

_Por que não disse logo, Juugo!_

_Assim, eles seguiram para onde Sasuke estava, só não esperavam que ele estivesse tão longe. E por isso, quando chegaram, Itachi já havia ido._

_--_

Sasuke olhou o trio friamente.

Desculpe-nos, Sasuke-kun, não vai acontecer novamente.

Sasuke ignorou a garota e olhou para a Senhora Haruno.

O que sabe?

A mulher olhou em volta, todos a olhavam. Era impossível negar o passado, segurou o pergaminho que Sasuke pegou de Sakura, fez alguns ins sobre o papel e um desenho de borboleta apareceu no papel, fez mais alguns ins e o desenho saiu do papel, tomando uma coloração e crescendo, e ficou do tamanho de uma mão, era tão lindo que parecia uma fadinha.

– Invocação de borboletas? – Até mesmo Tsunade não pôde deixar de se surpreender, invocação de borboletas era muito difícil e só poderia ser adquirida se for deixada como herança do portador.

Ela pertenceu ao meu marido, ele tinha uma habilidade especial, ele podia copiar as "linhagens sangüíneas". Por causa desse poder, ele acabou sendo morto, e a Sakura tem esse poder, ele é ativado assim que se fizer um pacto com as borboletas. Elas são consideradas místicas por conseguirem despertar o Kekkei Genkai das pessoas – a mulher se virou para a borboleta – Lily-chan, a Sakura foi levada pelo Itachi, você sabe de algo?

A borboleta olhou para a mulher e lhe respondeu com a voz doce.

A Sakura-chan fez um pacto, Itachi-san a orientou, ela já tem o poder que o mestre deixou para ela.

E por que você não a impediu?

Porque ela queria ajudá-lo, não estava sendo forçada.

Sasuke, uma semana antes de ir embora, Itachi começou a se interessar pela Sakura, eu acredito que ele quer o poder dela para substituir meu falecido marido.

O que aconteceu com seu marido?

Ele foi morto, foi morto pela ambição do clã Uchiha.

--

Sakura estava no colo de Itachi, que corria rapidamente pela floresta, esse então parou e a colocou no chão. Minutos depois, Zetsu apareceu.

Itachi-san, o líder está a sua espera na base do país da neve, ele está muito irritado por você ter saído sem avisar e por levar o Deidara junto. Ele quer você na base o mais rápido possível.

E com isso, ele desapareceu.

Que droga, vou tomar bronca por sua culpa, un!

Não te obriguei a vir.

Imagina...

Não vamos discutir isso agora. Se formos logo, até amanhã a noite já estaremos lá. Deidara, o pássaro.

Ei! Eu não sou seu escravo, não fale como se estivesse mandando em mim, un!

Sakura tentou segurar o riso, o que foi em vão, a cena lhe trazia uma nostalgia tão grande que não pôde se segurar.

Ei! Do que está rindo?

É que vocês parecem tão sérios, mas agora pareciam duas crianças discutindo, me lembram o Sasuke e o Naruto antes do exame Chuunin.

Fazia tempo desde a última vez que Sakura ria tanto, sempre que se lembrava de Sasuke, ela chorava. Por que agora isto já não a abatia tanto?

Itachi nem ligou, mesmo sendo uma comparação entre ele e seu irmão fraco, o irmão que o odeia, mas que mesmo assim o copia em tudo, Sasuke já havia se tornado sua cópia perfeita.

Deidara, após pensar muito sobre sua semelhança com os ninjas de Konoha, apenas ignorou e fez o pássaro de argila. Inicialmente, Sakura se assustou.

Observe a verdadeira arte, un!

Deidara, cale-se, suba logo.

Sakura olhou para trás uma última vez. Ela podia fugir, mas ao mesmo tempo corria muitos riscos, preferia seguir e subir no pássaro, seguir em um caminho sem volta.

**Yo!**

**Eu voltei**

**Demorei mas voltei e com mais um capitulo fresquinho**

**Agora as coisas vão esquentar bastante **

**Fiquei feliz de todos continuarem lendo e tenho muitas reviews acumuladas para responder, afinal minha amiga estava digitando pra mim**

**E fez um ótimo trabalho**

**Agora as reviews:**

_Tsuki Hiina__:_ que bom que gostou

Espero que continue lendo

Ja ne

_Tsunay Nami__:_ se já esta curiosa vai ficar bem mais... essa hist vai ter muito mistério...

Que bom que gostou

Continue lendo

Ja ne

_...:_ não sei se você chegou até aqui

Mas eu não fiquei brava eu admito que os primeiros capítulos ficaram um lixo, mas se ler alguma das minhas fics mais antigas vai ver que era mil vezes pior

Os primeiros capítulos não estavam betados e por isso estavam cheios de erros

Eu sou uma assassina de português

Mas se tiver chegado até aqui espero que tenha gostado da historia e que continue lendo

Ja ne

_8D. Deh.__:_ se pensarmos por esse lado realmente o itachi estava falando com a sogra dele...

Mas eu nunca tinha pensado por esse lado

E não me pergunte como meu 5 parecia um i porque eu também não sei, minha letra é do mundo das trevas

Continue lendo

Ja ne

_Amanda tenten-sama__:_ eu amo o casal itasaku por isso resolvi escreve-lo, que bom que gostou

Continue lendo

Ja ne


	10. retorno, quase

Ola! Eu sei que muitos de vocês querem me matar por não postar nada durante meses, mas o que aconteceu foi que o meu final de ano foi super cheio de coisas e isso fez eu ter uma crise, eu não conseguia digitar, eu não tinha saco pra digitar as descrições de vestidos pro baile, por isso eu simplismente desisti de escrever e deixei pra depois

MAS a minha amada beta esta digitando para mim....

E eu já tenho o restante da fic pronta, num caderninho, apenas para ser digitada

ENTAO logo terá o restante da fic hahahahaha

e aos amantes de minhas memórias eu aviso que só vou continuar quando terminar "eu sempre vou te amar", a boa noticia é que falta pouco, a má noticia é que vocês vão ter de espera mais um pouco(provavelmente um mês...)

mas dependendo da motivação que os meus leitores me derem para escrever eu logo irei termina-la e assim continuarei minhas memórias...

então nada de desespero ou de matar a autora, ela não esqueceu de vocês e ela chora toda vez que recebe review de gente cobrando ela, porque ela vê o quando é uma pessoa horrível por deixar seus leitores esperando(serio, eu recebi um monte de review esse mês... chorei tanto...)

logo vocês veram capítulos fresquinhos, é só rezar pra samia-san acabar o capitulo que eu pedi que o resto eu faço rapidinho

enquanto isso eu leio as fics de você e me inspiro a escrever

e para ninguem ficar triste eu postei uma oneshot chamada confissões, é itadei, mas ta muito fofa, serve pra acalmar vocês enquanto esperam...

ja ne


End file.
